Handcuffed
by Likefiftychai
Summary: Heather and Alejandro hate eachother, but can being stuck together for  half a day with handcuffs change that or will it make it worse?
1. Maybe

Summary: Being handcuffed sucks, being handcuffed to a pole sucks more, but being handcuffed to yor worst enemy is… cliché. But nonetheless its horrible.

Couples: AlejandroXHeather.

OCs?: no.

A/N: Hey, its Emily :P ok, so this is my cliché story.

Alejandro: that of course I'm in.

Me: sh, don't me such a baby. Your with Heather.

Alejandro: you say that like it is a good thing.

Me: *rolls eyes* anyway, on with the story.

Heathers P.O.V.

"so if you subtract 3 from x, you find that q and g are the same number,…" My math teacher, Mr. Grahan rambled on. Jeez we already knew this junk, why is he going on about it now? My eyes wander from boredom, seeing half the kids asleep or doodling, only one was taking notes, and that was miss C.I.T. Courtney. I rolled my eyes at the goody goody. Jeez, she is such an over achiever! I took another scan of the room, Duncan was trying to stay awake, Noah was passing notes with Katie Sadie Izzy and Cody. Everyone else was sleeping, except one certain boy. He was drawing on his notebook, looking bored as everyone else. My eyes glared as I kept watching him. Ugh I HATE him! Alejandro the perfect man. Why cant he just go to college or something already! Or, ya know fall off a bridge! He glanced up and saw me glaring, he returned it. And neither of us stopped glaring eachother down until the bell rang, everyone jumped p and ran from the room, I was first out. The worst part about school, and my hatred of Alejandro is that we have every class together! Next was drama class. As I ran down the steps to the basement I tripped, but before I collided with cold concrete steps someone grabbed my arm. I straitened up and looked at my hero, before growling. Alejandro….

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself!" I glared at him before stomping the rest of the way to class. As I stepped into class I grabbed a copy of today's skit. Its some Magician thing, great. My part was a volunteer for the handcuffs. Alejandro's was the person Id be cuffed too. Just perfect! I glared at the script, wishing for one of our names to change with someone else's. No such luck. Our teacher, Ms. Fet, clapped for us to get into our places, I sat in my marked seat, as did everyone else and the skit began. I read over the script until he called for a volunteer. My turn. I raised my hand high, and Harold, our magician, pointed at me.

"Please, lovely lady come up here, and you fine gentleman, you as well!" Alejandro and I walked up the stage and smiled as if we were happy. "I will now handcuff you together!" Harold snapped the cuffs on our wrists, and told us to try and pull apart. We did and the handcuffs just pulled us back. Harold smiled at this. "now I will make the handcuffs break in half, without touching them! " he placed a cloth on our wrists covering the handcuffs, and said some magic words. What's suppose to happen is that we pull apart again and the break in half. But when we pulled apart and he lifted the cloth, we were still stuck, he then had this look of realization. He pulled another pair of handcuffs out from behind him, and then looked at the ones that had us stuck. "ooopppsss"

"OPS! What do you mean, 'Ops'!" I screamed grabbing his collar with my free arm. He looked scared and smiled sheepishly.

"I uh, accidently used real handcuffs instead of the prop…" He braced for a hit, but all I did was drop him and let him fall to the ground, I tried to cross my arms, but pulled and unsuspecting Alejandro with me. He glared and pulled my arm back so we were as far apart as possible.

"Then get the key." I growled, stomping my foot. Is everyone around here a moron! He patted himself down, only to realize he had lost the key. The second he said this I tried to attack him, but I fell onto the floor and dragged Alejandro with me. He glared, and picked me up with the cuff.

"Heather, incase you haven't noticed were stuck like this, which mean you can do things like that!" He glared at me as I glared back, fire burning in our eyes.

"fine, whatever. It's the last class of the day, and then we can go to one of our houses, yours, and get us unst-"

"My house? Uh, no, sorry but there's no way. I have older brothers that will never let me live this down!"

"ugh, I have two older sisters one younger, and one older brother and two younger, we are not going to my house." I glared at him, before he sighed.

"How about a game? Something that'll choose where we go?" I nodded, good idea for once.

"rock paper scissors, one game, we go to losers house." He nodded, and after the round I won! I cheerd with one hand and laughed at his shocked face. "Sorry Al. looks like I win!" He winced at the name and glared at me.

"Whatever." The bell rang. "lets just go." We grabbed our things and headed out, getting stares and mockery from other students. After a ten minute walk we finally reached his house, and it was HUGE! Like three stories tall, with a basement and an attic. I walked in and the place looked even bigger from the inside, it was so classy looking. Marble and statues decorated the main entrance. He nodded his head to the stairs, and after we got the top he ulled down a ladder, it was a pain but we got up there, and in the attic was a strange room, defintley not what I expected. It was mostly red, with some black around. Red wallpaper, white carpeting, and the bed was normal, with red and black. He had posters from simple Plan, Beatles, OneRepublic. And to the contrary of what I thought, it wasn't clean. It wasn't messy, more of just un organized, like he cared but not a lot.

"nice room" I muttered without even knowing it. It looked more like a hideaway though. It probably was.

"thanks…" he muttered back, he was looking for something, over on his dark wood dresser, he groaned "Damnit! The stupid things not here." I gave a confused glance, and he just sighed "a magic kit I got a few years back from my uncle, its missing. It had a lock pick in it." I groaned, great, were stuck.

"how are we gonna fix this?" I screamed, he grew a worried look and shushed me.

"I do not want anyone to know about this unless it is necessary!" I glared at him, before being interupted by a laugh, Alejandro groaned and side glared at the person responsible. He looked a lot like Alejandro, but taller and his hair was shorter by a lot.

"Oh Al. I knew you were desperate for a girl but this is ridiculous!" He laughed again, falling down the ladder with a thud, Alejandro smirked as he groaned in pain. So did I. The boy climbed back up and actually stepped in this time, still laughing.

"Ok, Al. Explain to me why your handcuffed to a hottie?" I slightly blushed at this, before shooting daggers at him.

"A moron from our drama class messed up and cuffed us together with real handcuffs, not the props he was supposed to use." The boy laughed harder, wiping away a tear.

"oh, oh that is rich! Just wow, only you Al. this could only happen to you!" When he was done another boy came up the ladder, he was the oldest, and looked the most like Alejandro, his hair was the same. I glanced around before coughing.

"uh, mind introducing yourselves?" I snarled. Hello should've been done already.

"oh, yeah, sorry honey. I'm Jose, I got the looks of the Family." He chuckled the other man then introduced himself.

"I'm Carlos, I got the athletics of the family" He laughed before both of them said "And Alejandro got the rest." (1) with that they both left, with a glare from Alejandro tailing them. Soon the glare softened, into this look, I cant describe. He looked sad, or depressed. His eyes looking at the ground, and he was frowning, but he looked… beat? I don't know. He looked up at me and saw me staring.

"So, any ideas on how to fix this?" He asked, I shook my head, I got nothing. He sighed and sat on his bed, pulling me with him. Only problem was that I can pick him up or anything. So I had to sit by him.

"well, this sucks. " I stated simply. He nodded, and fell backwards, luckily the chain was just long enough that I didn't go with him. He looks so sad! Its bugging the crap out of me. He's usually wither cocky or an ass. This is so different… I need to make him smile. I thought of a way to do so. Something my brothers and sisters did to me a lot, but if it fails I'm doomed. I felt nervousness fall over me, my hand was shaking a little bit, he had closed his eyes and seemed to be trying to relax. I poked his stomach, and to my luck, his eyes shot open and he squeaked lightly. I smirked and climbed on top of him. He glared at me.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." He glared, I just smiled evilly, and started lightly tickling his stomach, at this he began giggling, very boyish I might add, like a ten year old would. I couldn't help but join in. Soon enough though he was able to push me off. He was still laughing though, and not from lingering effects. He looked at me and smiled… I stared blankly back. Why do we hate each other again? Soon we were just staring at each other. I couldn't remember why. I knew there was a reason but… I couldn't remember it. He smiled slightly at me. I smiled back. Maybe it could be put behind us? We could start anew. And not hate and want to maim each other.

Maybe…


	2. short :P

An then it hit me. Why I hate him with a passion. It was because he seemed so perfect, and in school he ALWAYS beat me. He always won, that's why I hate him, that's why I will always hate him!

My blank stare morphed into a glar, and I crossed my arms best I could. I wanted out of this.

"So, now what? We can't just wait her all day." He sat up, and looked around his room.

"good point, well, we can either go to your house, or there is one other option…" He drifted off, and I glared harder.

"No way to my house, lets go with the other option."

LINELINELINELINLINE

"… Dudes? Seriously?" Duncan laughed and fell over the side of his couch as Alejandro and I glared at him from across the room.

"yes, Harold-idiot locked us up. We need your /skills/ to get out." Duncan looked up to Alejandro, then me , then Alejandro again, before he continued laughing. I growled and grabbed his collar.

"Listen hear, I am attached to a narcissistic jerk! I want to get un attached, because for one, I hate him! And two, I REALLY have to use the bathroom!" Duncan blinked before pushing me off of him.

"Ok, ok Ill see what I can do, hold still" Duncan looked at the cuffs, before pulling out his Swiss army knife. He began toying with the lock, and soon enough I heard a light click. The cuffs opened and I pulled my hand free.

" YES! YES YES YES YES YES!" I screamed dancing around his living room. Then reality caught up with me and I ran to the bathroom. When I came back Alejandro was gone, and Duncan was waiting at the door.

"Hey, go talk to him." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uh, why? I was stuck to him for long enough." Duncan rolled his eyes, and pushed me out the door.

"apparently not." He shut the door behind me. I just shrugged and started walking again. Duncan was just being stupid. Alejandro didn't like me, I didn't like him. That's how it was right? Tomorrow we'd be back to glaring and insulting each other. You know, normal. This hasn't changed anything. He ahs mean brothers, so what. So do I, and I have sisters too. So he can live with his brothers evil…

I passed his house, but before I got to far I realized I had left my books in his room. I ran back and knocked on the door. I waited until a very tall man answered the door. He didn't look much like Alejandro, but there was a resemblance to his brothers. He scowled at me slightly.

"Jose, another date is here!" Jose came running down the stairs, before he rolled his eyes.

"Not mine Father, that's Al's catch of the day." He chuckled before heading up stairs, a minute later Alejandro came down carrying my books.

"Here, I was about to come over and give these to you, but this works too." He handed them to me. I looked up t him, he had that look. That defeated look from earlier, but it was a little bit different… Why? What could have made him feel this bad? Was it something I did? His brothers, his father? What?

He stared at me with a raised eyebrow. "heather? You ok?" I blinked and looked at him.

"yeah, but are you?" He looked down.

"fine. I'm perfectly fine. You should probably be heading home Heather, its getting late." I nodded slowly and turned around.

"Alejandro? Ill see you tomorrow ok?" He nodded and shut the door.

What made him look so down? And what was that other emotion I saw? I sighed as I entered my house and went to my room. I guess Ill find out tomorrow.


End file.
